The present invention relates to a method of transforming a normally gaseous composition consisting essentially of methane into a material comprising a major portion, at least, of hydrocarbons containing at least two carbon atoms. Furthermore the present invention relates to an apparatus for transforming a normally gaseous composition consisting essentially of methane into a material comprising a major portion, at least, of hydrocarbons containing at least two carbon atoms. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method of transforming a normally gaseous mixture consisting essentially of normally gaseous hydrocarbons into a product stream, at least a portion of which containing normally liquid hydrocarbons, and to an apparatus for transforming a normally gaseous mixture consisting essentially of normally gaseous hydrocarbons into a product stream, at least a portion of which containing normally liquid hydrocarbons.
Within the past years there has been an increased interest from both the academic and industrial community to develop processes for transforming gaseous hydrocarbons, in particular for transforming natural gas and methane as its principal constituent into more valuable higher hydrocarbons. The driving force of new research in this field derives from the considerable reservoir of natural gas and the desire to utilize recent gas finds.